Lullaby
by AznPnay
Summary: Hi!This story doesn't really have point but its really cute. I mean, i thought at 2 A.M., so cope with me. Please read and reveiw!


Lullaby  
  
(Sunday afternoon)  
"Thanks Relena for baby-sitting Diana while John and I go on our second honeymoon. Ever since this angel was born, we can't seem to ever have a moment to ourselves." Lauryn told Relena.  
  
"Sure, I would love to. Besides, who's her favorite cousin!" Relena said holding Diana. Lauryn was her first cousin from her foster mother's side, and Diana was her second cousin. But to Relena, she was like a second mother. Lauryn was 25 and Diana was 7 months old.  
  
"Ok, we'll be gone for a week. We'll be on a cruise ship, so just call us on John's cells or mine. Oh yea, expect a call everyday so I can check up on Diana." Lauryn told the 20-year-old.  
  
"Sure, have fun and don't worry about Diana. I'll take care of her!" Relena called to her rushing cousin.  
  
"Bye Diana! I love you! Bye Relena, take care." Lauryn called. Relena lifted Diana's hand and made it wave to her mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tuesday Afternoon)  
"We would like to interrupt the daily broadcast for news. The cruise ship, "Daydream Lovers" has just sunk. It was caught in a storm and wasn't able to escape it. Out of the 328 people on board the ship, there are no survivors at all. That is all for now. We'll have more updates at the 5:00 news." The reporter on the television said.  
  
"What? That can't be. Maybe it was different ship that Lauryn and John were on. Where the hell is that brochure she showed me." Relena shouted.   
  
"This can't be happening. No way would this happen to the sweetest people ever. OMG, it was the Daydream Lovers." Relena said as she looked at the brochure.  
  
"They were both so young, and they're child. Who will get it? Well, I promised Lauryn that I would take care of her, and I will." Relena said as she carried the baby.  
  
"Don't worry Diana, everything will be alright." Relena said soothingly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And the court grants Relena Darlian custody of Diana Elena Avilla." The judge said.  
  
"Ohh, thank you God. Don't worry, Laur, I will take care of her and tell her all about you and John. She will always have you in mind." Relena said as she looked up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Heero, want to go walk around the park with the rest of us?" asked Duo.  
  
"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?" Heero asked.  
  
"Ok, but your gonna go on the swings!" Duo said gleefully as he ran towards the rest of the group who were leaving.  
  
"Not if you're tied to a tree you can't make me." Heero thought as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks for the drive Pagan, I'll call you when I want to be picked up." Relena told the old servant.  
  
"Yes miss." Pagan said as he drove off.  
  
"Well Diana, it's been a 5 months since you've become my daughter. I just hope that your parents were here to watch you grow up." Relena said.  
  
"Well, your hungry, so I guess I'll feed you." Relena said taking Diana out of the carriage and into her lap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wee!!!" shouted Duo happily as he jumped on the swing and started rocking back and forth.  
  
"What a weakling." snorted Wufei.  
  
"Relax Wufei, for once we can have a vacation. So just let Duo have his fun." Quatre told him.  
  
"Hey where's Heero?" asked Duo when he noticed the Japanese pilots absence.  
  
"Maybe he went off for a walk." Trowa replied.  
  
"Oh, I'll just go and find him." Duo told them.  
  
"Good, quietness." Wufei said as soon as the American left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, not trying to break your heart, or mine. But today, is the 8-month anniversary since your parents' death. I just wanted to say that." Relena said teary eyed. Diana started to move around and fuss.  
  
"Its like you know what happened. I miss them, I bet that you do too." Relena said holding her up to eye level.  
  
"But until you meet them, I'll be your mommy. Someone to love you, care for you, teach you the basic things about being a girl." Relena began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll be your mommy." Heero herd a faint voice.  
  
"What? Is that Relena? Since when was she married?" a billion thought flushed through her head.  
  
"Let me get a bit closer so I can listen more." Heero thought as he silently moved closer then hid behind a tree.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll be there to talk about your problems, like your first crush, your first love." Relena said, as her voice became softer. Then Diana started to fuss.  
  
"Want me too sing too you to help you fall asleep?" Relena asked the baby.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Relena giggled.  
  
"Hush little baby  
Don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Relena began. Than she heard a sound in the bush.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Heero!" shouted Duo as he smacked him on the back.  
  
"Duo" Heero said madly.  
  
"Why'd you run off. Who you spying on? Can I see?" Duo asked as he shoved Heero aside.  
  
"Some hot babe huh?" asked Duo as he tried to get a better view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heero, and Duo. What are they doing here?" Wondered Relena as she walked towards them.  
  
"Hello Heero, hello Duo." Relena said in a loud clear voice. She was holding Diana and was trying to keep her anger down.  
  
"Uhh, ummm, Hi Relena! How ya doin?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm fine, but might I ask what you are doing?" asked Relena.  
  
"Uhh, it was Heero! He was spying on you. I just came to see what he was looking at, and I'm not that surprised that it was you. No offense." Duo added.  
  
"Why thank you Duo for telling me, but Heero. Why were you spying on me?" Relena asked turning her attention to Heero.  
  
"Who's the baby?" asked Heero trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, this is my child Diana." Relena said looking down at her.  
  
"Can I hold her?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sure, why don't you bring her to the baby swings. Just get the baby bag and the carriage by the bench." Relena said as she handed the baby to Duo.  
  
"So Relena, who's the father?" asked Heero curious about what Relena had been up to for the past year.  
  
"8 months ago today, my cousin from my foster mother's side was going on a second honey moon with her husband. They left the baby for me to baby-sit. But that Tuesday, the ship sunk. 5 months ago I was granted custody of Diana. It was the happiest day of my life." Relena said as she turned around and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh." Heero said.  
  
"That's ok, I might as well get going." Relena said as she started walking with Heero where the others were. When they went there, they saw that Diana was crying so Duo was making funny faces, Trowa was doing flips in the air to calm her down, and Quatre was looking through the diaper bag if she needed a change.  
  
"Hehe." laughed Relena as she watched them trying to cheer up her daughter.  
  
"Let me do it." Relena said as she sat down on a swing holding Diana.  
  
"Hush little baby,  
Don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you   
A mocking bird.  
And if that mocking   
Bird don't sing.  
Mama's gonna buy you  
A diamond ring.  
And if that Diamond  
Ring don't shine.  
Mama's gonna sing you   
A lullaby.  
And if that   
Let's you sleep.  
You are gonna have  
Precious dreams." Relena sang.  
  
"I wish I knew who my mother was." Duo wondered outloud with a tear in his eye.  
  
"That was nicely sung Relena." Quatre complimented.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, it's past Diana's bedtime so I think I'll be going home now. Thanks for the company." Relena said as she placed Diana in her carriage and wheeled it away until the pilots couldn't see her anymore.  
************************************************************************  
This song is dedicated to my friend Diana. Please reveiw. 


End file.
